Empty Day's
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: Will Ruby and her friends be able to get through to the new girl? Or will Simone continue through life unable to leave her past behind her? High School AU Warning this will be a dark story. It is also my first keep that in mind. Feel free to write me reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1 A new school**

Simone sat awaiting the vice principals return. When vice principle Goodwitch finally returned, she had a tall red haired student with her. When Goodwitch took her seat again she finally spoke up. "Simone this is Pyrrha she will show you to your first few classes." As she finished Pyrrha smiled and held out her hand. "Its nice to meet you Simone." Pyrrha stood there waiting for a reply that never came.

Simone stood up and grabbed her bag waiting by the door. When Pyrrha finally opened the door and led her out she was sure she heard Goodwitch grumbling about a 'lack of respect'. Simone just looked down as she followed the older girl to her first class.

Pyrrha feeling a little disheartened from earlier decided to try again "So you seem a little young to be a junior in high school. You must be pretty smart." Pyrrha put on her best smile hoping the girl would at least say something. Simone just pulled out a fancy electronic notepad out of her back pack and started to write something. Pyrrha just sighed as they arrived at there first class. As she was about to enter she felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking back she saw the notepad held up with something written on the screen. 'Sorry for earlier I am 14. I don't think the vice principle likes me.'

Right as Pyrrha was about to say something when she heard. "Hey Pyrrha what took you so long to get here?" A ginger girl in the corner shouted as she waved Pyrrha over excitedly. While Pyrrha was looking at Nora Simone slipped by her and went to take the back corner seat. Pyrrha was about to start heading over to Simone, as a large brown haired guy walked up to her first. Cardin just stood there expectantly while looking the new girl over.

Simone was about 4'10" with shoulder length brown hair. A black choker around her neck and long sleeved black and purple striped shirt. She also had on plain black jeans and black boots.

Cardin was about to grab hold of Simone when the teacher walked in. "Cardin take a seat over by Sage before I need to give you detention again." The teach was a tall blonde man who looked incredibly casual for a teacher. Jeans a t shirt and a jacket as well as a small goatee and messy hair. "Now if you will all settle down we can begin english. Also we have a new student joining us a Simone Astroya." Tai said gesturing to Kinten who seemed to pale at everyone's eyes on her.

Pyrrha frowned as she looked at the girl who seemed to be terrified at the attention. The teacher clapped his hands and started the lesson pulling everyone's attention back to class.

* * *

As the bell rang Simone immediately headed towards the front of class as cardin was about to approach her. Pyrrha got up and stepped between Cardin and Simone. "I suggest you drop it its her first day here she did not know that was your seat." Pyrrha said lightly glaring at him. "You are all most as bad as that blond bitch of yours" Cardin spit out right before he saw the teacher glaring at him having clearly heard that. "Cardin you officially have detention after class." Tai said pulling Pyrrha's attention away from Cardin. Pyrrha looked confused as she looked around for the new girl. ' _Where did she go? Im supposed to get her to her next class.'_ Pyrrha though to herself as Tai noticed her confusion he gestured to the door. "Thanks Tai."

As Pyrrha left she saw Simone sitting against the wall opposite of the classroom door. Pyrrha crouched down and tapped Simone's shoulder lightly startling the already pale girl. Simone frowned a bit as she was adjusting her choker a bit. "Come on math is next." Pyrrha said trying to smile at the odd girl in front of her. Simone seemed to tense up then relax a tiny bit standing up to follow Pyrrha as she starting down the hall slowly at first.

Pyrrha couldn't help but feel bad for this young girl. She seemed to be struggling with the amount of people going through the hall's. And she still has yet to say a single word as far as Pyrrha could tell. "So where are you from? Was it a small town?" Simone frowned at the questions slowly pulling her notepad up and jotting down a reply as they arrived. Simone passed it to Pyrrha. 'Just outside of the city till I moved with my father.' Pyrrha nodded leading the girl in and to a seat. "Sit here next to me this time." Pyrrha said as Simone sat down uncomfortably in the seat smack dab in the middle of the room.

A blonde walked in and sat right behind Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha is this that new girl we been hearing about?" Pyrrha just turned and nodded to her friend. "This is Simone. Simone this is Yang my friend." Yang smiled holding her hand out. "Its nice to meet you Simone." Pyrrha watched as Simone shrunk back from hand held out to her. Yang began to frown looking to Pyrrha for any kind of a idea of why the new girl seemed scared. "Im pretty sure she is shy and may have a hard time with crowds." Pyrrha whispered into yang's ear. Yang deflated a bit and pulled her arm back causing Simone to relax. ' _This is gonna be a long day...'_ Pyrrha thought as class started.

* * *

"Finally time for lunch." Pyrrha said standing up heading to the place she told Simone to wait at. When she arrived she saw Cardin pushing her into a side hall. Pyrrha was about to follow when she heard Ruby right next to her. "Hey Pyrrha whats up you look a little panicked." Pyrrha nearly jumped as she turned to face Ruby. "Cardin just pushed the new girl into a side hall. I was supposed to make sure she got to her classes. We need to hurry Cardin already has it out for her." Pyrrha said rushing into the hall to see Cardin holding onto Simone in the air. "This will teach you to mess with me new girl." Cardin said slamming Simone into the wall rather hard causing the terrified girl to gasp for air and start to hyperventilate.

Pyrrha froze for a moment seeing how scared Simone looked. Ruby just rushed past Pyrrha and punched Cardin in the gut as hard as she could. Cardin released the girl as he felt some sudden pain in his stomach, causing him to grimace a bit before he started glaring at Ruby ready to start punching. That is when they all heard someone clear there throat. "I think we need to have a long talk after school in my office Cardin. Don't be late." Goodwitch said as they all turned to her. "Thanks Vice Principle Goodwitch." Both Ruby and Pyrrha side right before Ruby turned to the girl gasping for air on the ground. Ruby quickly got down said in a quiet calm voice. "Calm down and breath. Cardin wont be bothering you for at least a few days." Ruby helped the girl up smiling as Simone seemed to calm down at least a little bit. That is until ruby went to help her up causing her to tense up a bit more. Ruby grimaced as she let go of the girls hand. Once Ruby let go Simone resumed calming down if slowly.

As Pyrrha and Ruby led the new girl out to there favorite out door lunch table they saw there friends there. "Come on you can sit with us and I promise non of us will hurt you." Ruby said in a calm voice as Simone finally stopped frowning finally seeming more or less calm. For her anyway. "Hey guy's mind if the new girl sits with us? She kinda had a run in with Cardin and only just calmed down." Ruby asked as Yang said "Sure" And Ren just nodded while Nora said "Of course she can and we can break Cardin's legs!" Ren shook his head after the last part. "Nora we are not gonna break his legs." Nora deflated for a moment before excitedly resuming her eating. Jaune just smiled and nodded. Ruby looked around noticing someone was missing. "Hey where is Blake?" As she said that Simone felt like someone was staring at her rather intensely When she turned around she saw a girl with black hair and black and white clothing. A black bow in her hair which seemed to twitch a little. Simone shrunk down a bit her breathing getting a little rapid. "Blake stop staring at her she is very shy." Ruby said as she pouted a little at Blake. "Sorry its just she looks kinda familiar." Blake said as she stepped around the girl and went to sit down.

Pyrrha sat between Yang and Blake as Ruby sat Next to Blake. Simone took a deep breath and sat near the end a good 2 feet between her and Ruby. Ruby smiled at the new girl as she pulled out her notepad and started to just write. Everyone watched as the new girl wrote in her fancy electronic notepad. After a few minutes Simone realized they were all staring and tensed stopping and looked up. "So everyone this is Simone. Simone these are my friends they are nice people." Pyrrha said smiling a bit. "Nice to meet you Simone im Jaune." Jaune said sticking his hand across the table rather quickly. Simone was about to fall backwards off the bench when Ruby caught her nearly falling back with her. Simone starts to panic feeling Ruby's arm wrap around her back to pull her back into a sitting position. Simone was about to elbow Ruby when she instead reaches up and starts fiddling with her choker visibly calming as she returns to a sitting position. "Alright I think its safe to say she does not feel comfortable with physical contact." Pyrrha said looking towards Jaune who looked a bit defeated, clearly not meaning to cause the new girl to freak out.

"We should all really start eating its not much longer till lunch is over." Ruby said as they all nodded and started pulling out there food. Simone focused on breathing evenly as she pulled out her small lunch box with nothing but a half sandwich a vanilla pudding cup and a small plastic container with some pills in it. She also pulled out a bottle of water. ' _I just need to keep calm... At least it seems to be going better then last time...'_ Simone thought as she opened her water bottle and pill container tossing the pills into her mouth and chugging water. She took a deep breath and then started to unwrap the sandwich taking a bite as she started to listen to the other's around her again.

"So Simone what are the rest of your classes for the day?" Ruby asked as she noticed Simone seeming to pay attention again. Simone pulls out her notepad and writes out a response as they all watch her. Simone shows it to Ruby who reads it out loud. " History then biology. Id rather keep the last 1 to myself..." Ruby pondered that last part for a moment but shrugged it off. "It looks like we share those two classes. I can take her to them if you want Pyrrha."Ruby said knowing Pyrrha's classes were no where near that part of the building. "I would appreciate that Ruby. Thanks."

* * *

Ruby showed Simone the way to history. As they walked Ruby had a one sided conversation with the silent Simone. Simone only paid a bit of attention as she was fighting to keep calm. When Ruby suddenly stopped talking and stared at her Simone stared back confused. Simone's hand shot up to her choker and felt relieved as it was still in place. Thats when a few tears started to fall. Simone blinked confused at her own sudden tears before carefully wiping them away with her sleeves. Simone then started walking quicker not waiting for Ruby.

* * *

Ruby sighed as history was finally over. She was distracted the entire time by Simone's sudden crying before class. Ruby quickly followed Simone as Simone seemed to just want to get to the next class. "Uh hey Simone mind if I ask why you started to cry earlier? Was it something I said?" As Ruby asked that Simone froze and shakily writes on her notepad before passing it to Ruby. 'I am sorry to bother you. I don't think you would understand.' As soon as Ruby handed it back to Simone Simone started to adopt a sad look as she hurried off again.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she saw Simone practically run off to her final class. As Ruby walked into her finally class of the day she was shocked to see Simone sitting in the back. Ruby decided to take a seat next to her and ask her a question. "Why are you taking advanced sign language? Im taking it because I think its cool and a potentially useful skill."

Simone paled as she looked over finally noticing Ruby in the seat next to her. Simone was thinking of a way to cover it but ended up deciding it was pointless. Simone grabbed her notepad and wrote down something handing it to Ruby. 'My vocal cords were cut 3 years ago...' And as if to give proof Simone removed her choker showing the scar that went across her neck. Ruby just stared for what felt like forever when she was snapped out of it bye Simone putting her choker back on.

Simone turned to stare at her desk awaiting some kinda fake sympathy or something. Ruby jotted down a reply on the notepad before slipping it in front of the sad looking girl. 'Cheer up I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. And you are free to sit with me during lunch whenever you want.' Simone stared strangely at the message then looked to Ruby to see if it was some kinda joke. Ruby just smiled cheerfully at Simone. Simone was about to smile when she suddenly was plunged back into her darkest memory's and stood up running out of the room holding puke down.

Ruby was shocked as she was left staring at the desk Simone was at. Ruby then noticed Simone left her stuff and picked it up running after the younger girl. Ruby noticed a puddle of puke in a near a bathroom and rushed in hearing the sounds of someone puking. Ruby carefully opened the stall and knelt down cautiously reaching out and starting to rub the smaller girls back. Simone started to calm down at the feeling of a hand on her back before tensing up and turning around before backing away from the person. Noticing it was Ruby Simone relax just a tad seeing the concerned look on the other girls face.

"Hey I think we should get you home you don't look to good. Come on I will walk you home." Ruby said with a concerned smile. Simone reluctantly nodded standing up and going to wash her hands and around her mouth. Simone even gurgled some water. Ruby handed Simone her stuff before they both headed out of the building and started heading down the street neither talking much. Simone sent out a text message to her father on the way home.

* * *

Ruby was shocked as they arrived at Simone's home. It was a very nice looking and big house with a big garage and nice car in front of it. Simone waves bye to Ruby before heading up to the door. "Bye Simone I hope to see you tomorrow!" Ruby shouted as she waved good bye as Simone slipped into her house.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So it took me a bit longer to do this then I had planned. Im gonna be starting a second story that I will be writing alongside this one. Its gonna be about a team of huntresses in training. I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far. I am gonna try to get chapter's out a bit quicker. Well that all I have to say. Feel free to leave a review or follow. You know whatever you think this story deserve's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Another Day**

Simone awoke silently screaming covered in sweat. After about 5 minutes of panic she finally calmed down enough to get out of bed. As she left the attic turned room she headed off to shower. By the time she exited the bathroom now dressed for the day she could smell food. When she got down she saw her grandma cooking in the kitchen while her grandfather read a news paper drinking a mug of tea. As she sat down her father stumbled in smelling a bit of alcohol. Simone's grandparents sighed and both turned to stare at there son. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming home drunk? Go shower and change you small awful." Simone's grandma said in a harsh tone. In reality she was only mad because Simone was there.

As Louis looked to his daughter very clearly avoiding looking at him he sighed and went to shower. Louis knew his daughter had a hard time looking at him do to his resemblance to his brother. And she had an even harder time when she knew he had been drinking the night before. And still Louis came home drunk most nights and only sometimes remembered to shower before coming out for breakfast.

Simone's grandma plated the meal and walked out 2 plates placing them in front of Simone and her granddad before retrieving 2 more plates. She set one apart a bit as she sat down with Simone between her and her husband. Simone gave her grandparents an empty smile as she started to eat more for them then hunger. Simone's grandma Lilith gave her a small smile back not letting how hard it was seeing Simone like this has been on her. Simone's granddad put the paper down and started eating. As he ate he chatted with Simone and Lilith though Simone barely seemed to pay attention.

Louis returned and sat down starting to eat as he watched his parents do there best to get Simone to interact with them. However today seemed to be one of the harder days as Simone quickly finished her food and gathered her school stuff. Simone then curled up on the couch hugging her knee's to her chest as she waited.

* * *

Simone climbed out of her grandparents car and quickly headed in to her first class for the day taking a seat in the opposite back corner as last time. Pyrrha walked in and took her usual seat before looking around the room seeing Simone towards the back. She tensed as Cardin walked by Simone but he just ignored her and went to his seat. He gave a brief smirk at Pyrrha right before class started. Something about it bothered Pyrrha and caused her to be distracted through the entire class.

* * *

When the bell rang Simone stood and headed for the door as everyone else was putting there stuff away. Pyrrha rushed to follow the new girl. Cardin's smirk was still bothering her. She knew he must be plotting something. He never let anything go.

Simone arrived in her next class and was about to head for the back when Yang walked right up to her rather closely. "Hey how are you today? I heard you ditched with my sister yesterday." Yang was carious as to who could convince her sister to ditch school early. ' _Ruby enjoys school. Its so unlike her to ditch.'_ Yang was pulled from her thoughts as the smaller girl started backing away her breathing suddenly uneven. Yang took a step toward her. Simone seeing the Blonde step towards her fell to her knees clutching the choker covering her scar.

Pyrrha walked in to see a very confused blonde standing over a trembling Simone. At this point everyone in class had started to crowd around. Pyrrha started to force her way past the people between her and Simone. Simone suddenly stood up and barreled through the crowd knocking a couple people over including Pyrrha. As Simone ran through the halls she nearly ran right into Ruby. Ruby Turned and caught Simone's wrist before she could continue running. Simone tried to fight against the grip but was having no luck.

Simone looked to the hand holding her there in horror. After what felt like eternity Simone realized it was a female hand only a little bigger then her own. Simone felt a small amount of relief as she remembered where she was. Ruby sighed in relief as Simone stopped trying to flee. Ruby pulled Simone towards the faculty offices and knocked on the school counselor's door.

Ozpin was surprised to hear a knock on his door curious as to who would be coming to see him this early in the day. As he opened the door his sight was drawn immediately to the shivering girl who seemed to be having some kind of panic attack. He immediately got out of the way and gestured to the large couch in the room. Ruby took Simone to the couch and sat down with her. Ozpin took a seat at his desk and looked up the names of both of the students. Ruby he vaguely knew but when he pulled up Simone's file he was a bit shocked at a few of the things noted in her file.

"Ruby perhaps you should get back to class?" Ozpin suggested. Ruby started to get up to go but by the time she reached the door Simone seemed to be getting worse staring at Ozpin. "Simone would you like me to stay with you?" Ruby asked watching the girl. Simone looked to Ruby and barely nodded before looking back at Ozpin. Ruby rejoined Simone on the couch as Ozpin watched. Simone seemed to calm down a bit as Ruby sat back down. Ozpin was wondering if Simone just liked Ruby or if she had issues with Ozpin for some reason.

"Alright mind telling me what happened?" Ozpin asked. Simone realized she dropped her bag earlier when she fled the classroom. Simone started to sign to Ruby. 'I left my stuff in the class room.' Ruby nodded and relayed that to Ozpin who called the teacher from her class. "Hello I have Simone Astroya with me. I need you to send her stuff over to me. No I don't think she will be joining your class today. Alright bye." A few minutes later and another knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

Pyrrha opened the door and saw Ruby was there with Simone on the couch. Pyrrha walked over to Simone and tried to give Simone her stuff. As Simone realized someone was holding her stuff out to her Ruby grabbed it and Nodded to Pyrrha. "Thanks Pyrrha." Ruby said as Pyrrha left. Simone pulled out her E-notepad and started to type out some of what happened.

'A girl with blonde hair invaded my personal space. Yang I think her name was. She may have been trying to ask me something. But I am not sure. In my mind I was... reliving some of my worse memory's. Next thing I know Ruby is holding my wrist and taking me somewhere.' Simone passed it to Ruby who read it frowning a bit at Yang being involved somehow. Ruby then handed it to Ozpin who nodded reading it. "And what about it triggered the memory?" Ozpin asked handing the E-notepad back.

'Blond hair.' Simone typed out passing it along. "I see. Isn't the teacher to your first class Taiyang?" Ozpin asked wondering if he should have her classes shifted. Simone just nodded. Simone pulls her knee's to her chest. Ozpin nodded. "I will talk with the other faculty about making a change of your schedule. But Before I mind if I ask one more quest? Without Ruby in the room? Then she can come back in and stay with you till next class." Ozpin asked watching for her reaction. Simone looked right at him a fear in her eyes. Ozpin notes it and speaks up again. "After I ask this question I will leave you two be while I work out a new schedule with Glynda." Simone frowned and nodded slowly clearly against it.

Right after Ruby left the room Ozpin spoke quietly. "So who was it?" Simone stood up shakily writing her response. 'It's over now so what does it matter?' Right as Ozpin was about to reply Simone grabbed her stuff and exited the room. Ruby was surprised to see Simone walk out. Ruby walked with Simone through the halls. "So are you gonna be okay?" Simone stopped and signed 'I don't wanna talk about that I am heading back to class.' Ruby nodded and walked Simone back to her class before going back to her own.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Ruby saw Pyrrha and Yang sitting with the rest of her friends. But she did not see Simone which concerned her. Pyrrha looked over to see Ruby standing there looking around. Pyrrha had hoped Simone was with Ruby but it turns out she was not. Ruby went into the cafeteria wondering if she was perhaps in there. As she made her way around the lunch line she heard laughing. She looked to the source and saw a bit of a crowd around one table. As she approached she recognized the laugh as Cardin's.

When Ruby got close enough to see through the circle of people she saw something that disgusted her even more then Cardin usually did. Cardin and his pals were taking turns groping a terrified Simone. Ruby immediately rushed over and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Cardin fell backwards in his seat his head slamming into the table behind him on his way down. Cardin just lay there on the ground unconscious as his pals stood up about to start a fight when Tai and Glynda walked through the quickly dispersing crowd. Cardin's friends froze for a moment before turning to run. Tai caught 2 of them and Glynda caught the third.

Another teacher came in and picked Cardin up and took him off. Glynda looked to Ruby who looked sick to her stomach. "What happened?" Ruby looked at Simone who was now curled up in her seat practically catatonic. "Cardin and his friends were molesting Simone. I couldn't let them so I punched Cardin." Glynda looked between Ruby Simone and Cardin's friends. Simone seemed to be getting worse. Ruby looked genuinely disgusted. And Cardin's friends looked like she just walked in on them dumping a body. "I see this is very disturbing." Glynda nodded to Tai and they walked the ex students out of the room as Ozpin walked in with his cane.

"Ruby I need you to help Simone to my office." Ruby slowly nodded and turned to Simone who at this point seemed to no longer even be aware of the world around her. "Come on Simone I need you to get up and walk with me." Ruby said in a soft voice.

Simone started to remember where she was and looked up to see Ruby talking to her calmly. She realized she was standing and walking slowly with Ruby. When they arrived in the room from earlier she started to remember what was just happening. Ruby lowered Simone down onto the couch sitting next to her. Simone curled up into the warmth that was next to her.

* * *

After the police finished talking to Ruby and Simone they exited the room a few minutes later Simone's grandparents and father came in. They were shocked to see Simone curled up against someone. Lilith walked over to Simone and put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Hey Simone sweety are you okay?" Simone looked up to her grandma unsure how to answer. She felt like her skin was crawling. However she also did not really want to move from Ruby's side. _'Why am I okay being so close to this girl I just met? I don't even feel comfortable being this close to my family...'_ Simone thought trying to figure everything out in her own head.

Simone took a deep breath grabbing her E-notepad writing out a careful response. 'I think I will be... I wont talk about what happened though.' As Lilith read it she slowly nodded. After a couple more minutes Simone stood up and gathered her stuff. Ruby frowned and gave her goodbyes. "Bye Simone I hope you are okay. And I hope to see you again soon." Simone gave and almost smile and nodded waving bye.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I am terrible with naming chapter's. Oh well. I am gonna try to alternate between this and Grimm Heart as best I can. I however do not make any promises that I will do well at that. Now you are free to read this chapter you lovely people.**

 **Chapter 3 Getting to Know the Shadows**

Simone sat in bed staring at the pale skin of her inner forearm. She had many scars across her forearm some faded some not so much. Simone had been sitting like this for an hour. Debating with her self on whether or not to start cutting again. ' _Why does everything have to go so horribly wrong? Why can no one just leave me be? I don't want this horrible life. Why do others have to go and care about me? All it does is complicate everything...'_ Was all Simone had been thinking for the hour she had been sitting there.

When Simone's alarm went off signaling it was the next morning she dragged herself out of bed. She put on a random choker from her box of them. This choker was a pink one she was pretty sure her grandma had gotten her. Simone put on a pink and black striped long sleeve shirt and some black jeans. Simone then headed down for breakfast. Simone felt like she had gotten no sleep when she woke up an hour early screaming silently.

Lilly watched sadly as Simone dragged herself to her seat at the breakfast table. Louis was already sitting at the table. He had refrained from drinking the night before. Simone's granddad did not have his newspaper like he typically did in the mornings. Instead Paul was drinking coffee uncomfortably waiting for the right moment to approach the question they all had. "Simone do you know where the paring knife went?" Paul asked hoping it just got misplaced before they locked it back up.

Simone just looked down at her lap refusing to look any of them in the eyes. Louis went up to search her room carefully. Lilith walked over to Simone and took the seat right next to her. "Sweety would you mind rolling up your sleeve's?" Lilith asked as softly as she could trying to keep her anger and sadness out of her voice. Simone rolled her sleeve's up revealing the scar's she was so ashamed of. ' _I know when a knife goes missing it's basically always me. But that does not mean it doesn't hurt that they assume it was me.'_ Simone thought as her grandparents both sighed in relief. "I will go and finish making breakfast. Simone I know yesterday was terrible but please don't throw away all the progress that you have made." Lilith asked trying to get Simone to look her in the eyes.

* * *

After a tense breakfast Simone convinced her family to let her go to school. Simone got out of her grandparents car and was heading for her first class when Glynda ran into her.  
"I did not expect to see you here today... Are you sure you want to resume school so soon?" After a couple tense minutes of silence Glynda continued. "Well if you are attending today I should probably inform you that your classes have been changed." Glynda had no clue how to deal with the small girl in front of her. Luckily Ruby ran up to them as soon as she saw Simone.

"Ruby good timing Simone's schedule is actually the same as yours now. Since she is attending classes today would you mind showing her to her new ones?" Glynda did not wait for a response from either one as she quickly left to her office. Ruby was about to respond but stopped when it quickly became just her and Simone. "Are you gonna be okay coming back to school so soon?" Ruby asked concerned about this girl who was so very fragile.

' _Why does she care? She barely just met me. What reason does she have to care about me? I am just some broken person she just met. Why doesn't she leave me like all my old friends did...'_ Simone thought as she kept her head down avoiding looking at anyone. After a bit Ruby figured it would be best to get to class. "Alright we should get going to class before all the seats fill up."

Ruby sat with Simone in the back of class. Ruby felt sad seeing the smaller girl next to her look so very empty. It was quickly becoming clear Simone used school to avoid thinking about her problems.

* * *

Ruby grabbed Simone's hand carefully and brought her to the outdoor table her friends sat at. "Hey Jaune, Yang, could you two sit all the way at the other side?" Ruby said sitting Simone down at the free end of the table before sitting next to her. "Uhm I guess we can Ruby but uh why?" Jaune asked before looking to Yang. Yang was already moving to the opposite end as Simone and Ruby. Jaune shrugged and did as he was asked. Pyrrha and Blake showed up moments later taking the seats across from Simone and Ruby.

"Hey Pyrrha. Hey Blake." Ruby said waving to them with a smile. Pyrrha looked at Simone and clenched her fists. Most of the school had heard about what happened the day before. Though Jaune did not seem to have a clue. Lunch was a lot quieter then usual. Ruby mostly watched Simone and made sure no one said anything stupid.

 _'I just don't get it. Why is Ruby trying so hard? Does she not understand I have nothing to give her? All I can do is bring her sadness.'_ Simone thought as Ruby offered her a chocolate chip cookie. Simone slowly grabbed the cookie taking a bite out of it. Ruby smiled as Simone took a bite out of the cookie. Simone felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered the cookies her mom would make before she died. "Are you okay? Is the cookie bad?" Ruby quickly asked as she watched Simone quickly finish the cookie.  
Simone then signed. 'The cookie was very good. It just reminded me of my mom.' Ruby signed back. 'Is she gone? My mom died when I was little.' Simone nodded and signed back. 'I was 6 when she died.' Ruby sniffled a few tears escaping her eyes.

Simone and Ruby spent the rest of lunch signing about things they remembered about there mother's. The rest of the group quietly having there own conversations trying not to ruin the moment for the youngest two at the table. As lunch finished up Simone stood up with Ruby as they headed off to there last 3 classes. Simone quickly went back to her empty expression. Though Ruby was pretty sure Simone was doing a little bit better then before.

* * *

As Simone was heading out to her grandparents waiting car Ruby stopped her. "Hey I am glade you came today. I hope to see you tomorrow as well. Bye." Simone signed back. 'Bye.' Ruby smiled at her new friend as she started her walk home. When she got home she decided to bake a batch of cookies so she could bring Simone one every day. Ruby danced around the kitchen happily getting to work making cookies. When she pulled the cookies out she heard her sister come into the kitchen. "Hey Ruby why are you making cookies? You don't usually make them without a reason."

Ruby was about to answer when she saw Yang reach out for one. Ruby swatted the voice before replying. "These are for my lunch so hands off!" Ruby stated pouting a bit. Yang raised an eye brow wondering if this had anything to do with the new girl. ' _It probably does.'_ Yang though as she heard the front door open. "Is Ruby baking? I cant think of any reason she would have to be celebrating." Tai said as he walked into the kitchen seeing his two daughter's. "I don't know why but I think she made them for the new girl." Yang said causing Ruby to blush a bit. ' _Why does that thought make me blush?_ ' Ruby thought as she tried to suppress the blush. "Now I am definitely not sharing any of these cookies with either of you." Ruby said pouting.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without incident. Simone ate lunch with them chatting with Ruby a little bit. Yang would tease Ruby any time Simone was not around. However when Monday rolled around Ruby arrived in class to see Simone had yet to arrive. Simone was all ways one of the first to arrive in class. Simone only barely arrived before class started. Ruby noticed Simone seemed to be very jumpy. When Simone found her seat she winced as she sat down. "Did someone hurt you? Is that why your only just now getting here?" Ruby asked hoping her friend would tell her. ' _I cant tell her. There is no way Cinder wouldn't tell her about my scar's. Wait why does does it feel different when I think of Ruby finding out?'_ Simone shook her head and quickly signed to Ruby. 'No I just slept funny last night. And I am late because the car was low on gas.' Simone refused to look at Ruby. Simone was not sure why but she felt awful lying to Ruby.

* * *

Simone arrived to school on Monday at her usual time. As Simone was heading to her class she was stopped by a girl with red eyes and green hair as well as a boy with silver hair and gray eyes. "Someone wants to meet you. I suggest you follow us like a good girl." Mercury said smirking. Simone gulped not liking how this sounded. Simone slowly nodded and followed them out a side door.

Outside stood A girl with black hair and gold eyes. "I am cinder it is a pleasure to meet you Simone." Cinder said as mercury blocked the door back inside. Emerald stepped closer to the small brunette. "So I noticed a few things about you. one your grandparents clearly have money. Two you clearly have plenty you want to hide. Three you are friends with Ruby and her lot. So with all of that in mind why don't you tell me your secrets the easy way?"

After a moment Cinder gestured to Emerald. Emerald grabbed Simone's arms. Cinder walked up and pulled the girls choker off. Cinder nodded at the scar across Simone's neck. Emerald rolled one of Simone's sleeve's up revealing the telling scar's. "I see you used to cut yourself. Would I be right to assume the scar on your throat is self inflicted?" Cinder asked knowing it likely was. Cinder had done some digging into the girl she was making her target. She found out about Simone's sister's suicide. Simone looked down to the ground confirming it was self inflicted. "I guess your sister was a pretty terrible roll model." Cinder said as she watched Simone suddenly grow very angry at the mention of her sister.

Simone elbowed emerald causing her to let go from surprise. Simone then tries to punch Cinder who just catches Simone's wrist and stops her punch. Cinder then punches Simone in the gut causing the girl to fall to her knee's. Cinder nodded to Mercury. Mercury grins and walks over looking the small girl over and giving her one good kick to the side sending the small girl a couple of feet over. "Alright that should be fine for now. Simone Id be appreciative if you would meet us here again tomorrow." Cinder's tone made it clear it was not optional. Mercury went though the girls bag and pulled the half sandwich and pudding cup out. "Not much of an eater are you?" He asked putting the lunch box back.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Ruby took note of how Simone did not pull out her lunch like usual. "So Simone why do you have no lunch today?" Ruby asked making her suspicion clear. Simone froze for a moment before signing her response. 'When I was coming in I bumped into someone. My lunch box fell out and burst open my food got ruined.' Simone shrugged as she downed her pills. Ruby shook her head and put half her lunch in front of Simone. Ruby brought a small bag of chips and a sandwich cut in half as well as the two cookies. "Simone I cant help you if you don't tell me whats going on." Ruby said in a kinda sad voice. Simone just sat there slowly eating. Lunch was filled with a tense silence even Jaune and Nora picked up on.

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So first off a big thanks to my first reviewer! You are awesome! I am happy you like it. Secondly thanks to my first favorite! You are also awesome! And thirdly thanks to everyone who has read this story! Now onto an apology. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I ended up writing a ton of stuff for a story I will be publishing here at some point. Then I scrapped it and re wrote it. But yeah back to this. This chapter has some depressing stuff. I nearly cried while writing part of it. And I don't normally do the whole emotional thing. Also this chapter is a bit more Ruby focused. Also Neo makes an appearance. So that's cool.**

 **Chapter 4 A Change is Coming**

Simone stood in front of cinder. Emerald was right behind Simone. Mercury was again over by the door. "So Simone lets talk about what you can do for me." Cinder said smirking. Simone had no clue what Cinder wanted. "Simone I am sure you have money on you. I mean you live with you rich grandparents. Surely they must give you some?" Cinder asked watching Simone. Simone shook her head no. "Really now? Well wont hurt to check. Emerald." Cinder gave emerald a nod.

Emerald turned Simone around and started going through her pockets. Meanwhile Mercury went though her back pack. After a bit neither of them found any money. Simone fell to the ground feeling violated by the unwanted search of her person. Cinder sighed. "Well guess we will have to take something. Bring cash tomorrow. Or we tell the whole school about you." Cinder's expression was basically daring Simone to argue. Simone stood up slowly. As she looked over Mercury had he E-notepad. Simone was handed the rest of her stuff back minus her food again. "That will do fine Mercury." Cinder said as the three went into the school.

Simone cried silently as she walked to her first class. Simone felt her mind slipping into the dark places. Simone doubted she could make it through the day. When Simone reached the class room she did not even attempt to act normal. Simone just sat down in the seat next to Ruby. Simone was still holding herself. She was also shaking with tears still falling from her blue eyes. Ruby took one look at her and immediately stood up. Simone felt someone tap her shoulder when she looked over she saw Ruby.

Ruby grabbed Simone's arms gently and brought her to her feet. "Come on." Ruby said grabbing her's and Simone's bags with one arm. Ruby then lead Simone out of the room and down the hall. "You and me are gonna talk about this." Ruby said pulling Simone to Ozpin's door. Ruby knocked hard.

Ozpin opened the door. He moved to let them in when he saw Simone. "Ozpin would you mind letting me talk to her alone for a moment? I don't think she will talk with you around." Ruby said apologetically. Ozpin nodded and left the room. Ruby sat Simone down on the couch. Ruby looked in Simone's bag and pulled the girls lunch box out. "Empty." Ruby whispered to herself. "Simone who did this to you?" ruby asked staring at the smaller girl.

Simone just refused to look up at Ruby. Instead Simone hugged her legs to her chest. Ruby noticed there was no E-notepad in the bag. "Simone who took your notepad?" Ruby asked. Simone buried her face in her knee's. "Simone who did this to you?" Ruby demanded. Simone attempted to sign a response but her hands were to shaky. Ruby sighed and sat down next to her. Ruby pulled out a pencil and notebook handing them to Simone. Simone took them and wrote 'Can't tell you. I don't want you to hate me.' In big shaky letter's.

Ruby sighed. "I already know who did it... I was just hoping you would tell me..." Ruby said. There were not many in beacon who would do something like this. One group is already gone for the incident in the lunch room. The other was Cinder and her henchmen. Also Mercury is always interested in food. "I am gonna go confront the witch herself." Ruby said standing up. Before Simone could stop her Ruby was through the door. Ozpin came back in moments later. "What was all that about?" He asked looking at Simone. Simone felt like her world was coming crashing down.

Getting no response of any kind. Ozpin walked over and snapped his finger's in front of the girl who's breathing was getting progressively more rapid. Simone moments later passed out falling over. Ozpin went to his phone and called the nurse. "I need you to come get a student who has passed out in my office. I am pretty sure it was some kinda panic attack."

* * *

Ruby stormed into a class room just after classes began. "Hey what are you doing in here?" The teacher asked as Ruby went straight to Cinder and slammed her hand on her desk. "What the hell did you do to her Cinder?" Ruby shouted at Cinder. "Oh whoever do you mean? I haven't done anything." Cinder said mocking Ruby. "Cut the crap! We both know you are the only one who would harass the new girl so soon. I don't know what you got hanging over her head but this stops now!" Ruby demanded. Cinder started laughing.

"You must really like her to come charging in here. Alright did you know she used to cut herself? Or how about how the cut on her throat? Did you know she did that to herself? Oh and her sister hung herself. I am sure that is not all. But it is certainly enough to make her crack. Thanks for giving me a reason to tell everyone." Cinder whispered daring Ruby to hit her. Ruby backed off and left the room. The teacher got back to class annoyed. As Ruby walked she was even angrier then when she had left Simone's side.

When she got back to Ozpin's office she found it empty. Ruby started to worry when she saw a note on the inside of the door. 'She fainted took her to nurses office. She will likely be going home shortly.' Ruby crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash.

* * *

By lunch time Ruby had heard all kinds of nasty rumors about Simone. Ruby sat down with her friends who all looked at the clearly angry Ruby. "Ruby what happened and how the hell has so many rumor's suddenly sprung up about Simone?" Yang asked having no doubt Ruby knew how this happened. "Cinder that's how. I confronted her in her class today. She had some sensitive information on Simone and is now spreading it around the school. I may have just fucked up big time. I just couldn't sit back while Simone was being tormented..." Ruby started to cry a little towards the end.

Everyone at the table share a long look at each other. "Well that just means we have to do everything we can to stop this rumor mill. We also have to make Cinder regret messing with Simone." Blake said standing up. "Now we should probably find that mute who sometimes hangs around Cinder. She is not to bad. Likely was not involved in this one. May help us take Cinder down." Pyrrha said. "Plus if not we can still likely make her steer clear from this one." Yang added confidently. Ruby blew her nose into a napkin. "Alright we need to help our friend and finally take Cinder down a peg or two." Ruby said with determination. "Or twelve." Nora said jumping up and heading out with Ren close behind her.

They all broke off into pairs except Ruby who went solo. Yang and Blake were the ones to find Neo though."Hey Neo we need to talk with you." Blake said as Yang put her hands on the small mute's shoulder's. They lead Neo back to there usual table after texting the other pairs. Neo was terrified the blonde was gonna beat her up. For her involvement in a few incidents last year.

Neo was sat at the table as they waited for the rest. Which did not take long. "So Neo do you know what Cinder just did today?" Yang asked once everyone arrived. Neo frowned and nodded slowly. Neo then signed 'But I am not helping her with this. My only involvement was telling Cinder about the scar on her throat. I did not think she would do this.' Ruby frowned. "Well it should have been obvious Neo. Cinder does not have even a shred of kindness." Ruby said with all the venom the normally sweet and innocent girl could muster. Neo hung her head low.

"If you want to prove to us you are not involved you could help us against Cinder. You should know about something we could use against her by now." Blake said staring at the small girl. Neo stared down for a bit then looked up slowly and signed. 'Well during lunch she is usually by the side of the school. That is where she has been taking people to talk lately. Also she keep's a record of everything she knows about everyone. As well as strategy's to use the info against them. But she always has that on her or hidden. I don't know where she hide's it. Seem's to be on school though.' Ruby nods. "Alright apparently Cinder keeps a book full of the secrets she has on people and how she plans to use the secrets. She hides it somewhere on school. No clue where." Everyone nodded it was clear that's what they needed.

The group sat and ate while coming up with a strategy. Neo decided to sit with them and help them. Neo knew Cinder would be pissed but Neo was tired of Cinder always finding ways to be worse.

* * *

Simone was still laying in bed her grandparents had given up on getting her out of her bed. "Simone we cant help you if you wont talk to us." Louis said as his daughter who acted like he did not even exist. Simone knew if she looked at him she would only see her uncle. Simone felt like all the progress she had made was destroyed in just a few short days. All she saw when she closed her eyes was her uncle and all the things he would do. All the beatings and worse the time's he would force Simone to hurt herself or someone else...

After her dad left Simone slowly got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom looking in the mirror. Simone did not like what she saw in the mirror. Simone stared at herself in her reflection. After a bit Simone punched the mirror shattering it. Simone then looked at her bloodied hand sadly. Simone knew her grandparents would be sad to see what she just did. Simone cried holding her hurt hand as her father rushed in. Louis sighed and backed out of the room.

Louis hated how his brother ruined his daughter's. He hated how he made it so every time Simone looked at him she would see his brother. Louis felt useless unable to comfort his only remaining daughter. Louis went to the room he had been staying in so as to not make things worse. While there he pulled out the alcohol he had under his bed and started drinking.

Lilly was picking bits of mirror from Simone's hand. When she finished she used some disinfectant then bandaged the hand up. Simone just sat on the couch silently crying. ' _There is no way Ruby doesn't hate me. Cinder has probably already told the whole school...'_ Simone was not sure why Ruby hating her filled her with pain and sorrow. Simone was starting to feel like she did the night she attempted to kill herself. The night after her sister died when her uncle pushed her down a flight of stairs. Simone had tried to kill herself in the hospital room. Smashed a window and took a piece of glass to her own throat. _'Should have waited... I don't plan to make that mistake this time.'_ Simone thought to herself.

Simone had a piece of mirror. Now all she had to do was go to school. She was watched to closely at home.

* * *

Ruby and her friends had met up before classes and spied on Cinder. They knew if they watched long enough they should be able to find this book. Ruby sat in class as Simone came in and took a seat. Ruby assumed Simone was gonna be staying home today. But here she was in class. Ruby was relieved to see the girl but something seemed off. Simone ignored class and had bandages on her right hand. When class ended Simone immediately fled to her next class.

* * *

Ruby had been trying to talk to Simone. But Simone did everything she could to not be near Ruby. When lunch rolled around Ruby followed Simone into a bathroom in one of the side halls that was not used much. When Ruby peeked in Simone was holding a piece of a mirror. Simone was slowly raising it to her throat. Ruby stared in shock for a moment before rushing in and smacking the piece of mirror out of Simone's hand. Simone was shocked and backed away falling over in the process.

Ruby had tears in her eye's. "Don't you dare try that again Simone!" Ruby yelled at her through tears. Simone just stared shocked. "Simone I don't care how many reason's you have to want this all to end. I refuse to let you give in. I don't want to say good bye to you. I don't want to say good bye to another friend. I cant go through that again." Ruby said full on crying now. Ruby had fallen onto the ground half way through. Simone looked away feeling guilty for some reason.

"I am gonna do everything I can to give you reasons to keep on going." Ruby said slowly standing up and wiping her tears away. "I refuse to sit back while you fall apart. I can't let you give up so easily." Ruby said as she pulled Simone up. "Now you are gonna come with me and we are gonna eat lunch. I am not letting you out of my sight." Ruby said holding Simone's hand as she led the girl to there usual table.

When they got there everyone was shocked. They could all tell the both of them were just crying. Also Simone had not put her choker back on. "So she really did try to..." Yang started but trailed off as Ruby sat Simone down and took a seat next to her. "Yes Yang that one was true but shut up about the rumors right now." Ruby said angry and sad pulling out her lunch. "Simone take this cookie. There plus one reason. A baked treat everyday." Ruby said with no room to argue.

Simone took a bite of the cookie crying guilty tears. ' _How_ _can she make me feel guilty, relieved, sad, and happy all at once? I don't get it...'_ Simone thought to herself. When she finished the cookie she looked down avoiding all the stares. "Uh what the heck happened?" Jaune asked and everyone looked at him. They had all clearly been wondering the same thing. "I am not gonna tell any of you. It was a private matter. Now lets just get back to eating lunch together. Oh plus 8 reasons. 7 friends and you get to eat lunch with them." Ruby said as she took a bite of the other cookie. Simone looked at the table like she doubted that was true. However everyone gave her a smile.

 _'I am not alone? They accept me? I cant remember the last time I had friends... I was forced to drive them away a long time ago...'_ Simone cried a bit to herself as she thought. Ruby wrapped her up in a hug. Simone cried into Ruby's shoulder's. "We are all here for you Simone right?" Ruby said looking to her friends. "Right" They all said in confirmation.

* * *

Simone laid in her bed thinking about the events of the day. Simone went from fully prepared to take her own life. To trying to figure out what she felt for Ruby. Simone found her emotions vexing. She had spent the past 3 years in a state of depressing numbness. And now suddenly Ruby comes in and walks through Simone's shell. Simone just could not get her head around how. Till an idea Simone found utterly ridiculous came to mind. ' _What if I like her? Like really like? Is it even okay to like another girl? What if she does not like me back?'_ Simone had no clue how to react to those thoughts. And Simone did not know of anyone she could talk to. Except maybe the school councilor. But Simone was not very comfortable around men.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks again trulyBabzz for the kind review's. I hope you like this chapter as well. I am gonna be publishing a vampire AU story tomorrow. So those of you who may be interesting feel free to check it out. Well I am off to bed.**

 **Chapter 5 The Eye of The Storm**

Simone was heading to her first class when Emerald intercepts her. "Hey there Cinder would like to speak with you." Mercury said and him and Emerald lead Simone to Cinder. Cinder glared as Simone came through the side door. "I am very disappointed in you. You never came to see me yesterday. And to make matter's worse you alerted Ruby. Mercury get the knife." Cinder said very angrily. Mercury nodded and pulled a knife out. Emerald pulled Simone's sleeves up. Mercury brought the blade to Simone's wrists as Emerald held Simone still.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in the class room getting more and more anxious the longer it took Simone to arrive. ' _I hope she did not do anything stupid... I thought she was doing well after lunch... Please Simone let this all just be nothing.'_ Ruby thought starting to grow frantic. That's when Simone limped in hugging her forearms to her stomach. Ruby immediately knew something was wrong. Simone jumped at every sound and movement. Simone also refused to look towards where Ruby sat. Simone walked over to the teacher and handed them a note. The teacher nodded and started class. Simone left with her stuff. Ruby felt a sinking feeling seeing Simone leave.

* * *

Simone knocked on a door she was quickly becoming familiar with. Ozpin opened it and saw Simone alone. He just moved out of the way letting the small girl in. When he took his seat he looked at Simone with her knee's up but her arms between them and her body. "What brings you here Simone? I never thought you would come here by yourself." Ozpin asks taking a sip of some coffee. Simone just sat there looking off to the side. "Simone I cant help you if you wont tell me anything." Ozpin said before tossing a pen and notepad onto the couch next to Simone.

Simone jumped and nearly fell off the couch. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you." Ozpin said sincerely. Simone slowly took the notepad and jotted something down. Simone tore the page out and passed it to Ozpin. It read 'I need you to call my house. Tell my grandparents to pick me up...' Ozpin looked to the girl who had started to cry silently. Ozpin was considering if he should. "May I ask why Ruby is not with you this time?" Ozpin asked trying to sound gentle.

Simone seemed conflicted to Ozpin. Simone wiped her tears and jotted something down handed Ozpin the new message. It read 'I don't really know how I feel about her. I think I may be starting to like her. But not exactly as a friend likes another friend. I don't know. It is confusing me. I don't even know if two girls can be together like that.' Ozpin read it and sat thinking of his response carefully. "Simone being attracted to someone of the same gender is perfectly fine. If you think you may like Ruby in that way talk to her about it. Ruby will not abandon you over anything like this. Now why don't you tell me why you are limping?" Ozpin asked sounding very serious.

A knock came at the door. Ozpin sighed and went to open it. When Ozpin did Ruby was there looking frantic. When Ruby looked around Ozpin she saw Simone. Seeing Simone in there Ruby squeezed around Ozpin and rushed to Simone's side. "Simone why are you here? What did Cinder do this time?" Ruby asked as she sat next to Simone. Ruby then wrapped Simone in a gentle hug. Simone started crying harder into Ruby's shoulder. Simone slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby. That was when Ozpin noticed Simone's left sleeve was stuck to her arm. Ozpin walked over and looked at Simone's left hand. He could see blood along the bottom of Simone's hand. Ozpin looked at his floor and could see a few drops of blood. Ozpin then went and looked out his door. He noticed bits of red every few feet.

"Simone... Why is your arm bleeding?" Ozpin asked. Ruby pulled away from Simone and looked at her right arm then her left. Seeing the blood Ruby quickly grabbed the arm and carefully pulled her sleeve back. Ruby looked at the cut's. They were bleeding a pretty good amount. Most of Simone's forearm was covered. "Simone please tell me this was Cinder and not you..." Ruby said in horror. Simone pulled her arm away and signed. 'Mercury had a knife... And he cut me while Emerald held me down.' Simone barely managed to sign her reply. Simone noticed her other sleeved was starting to cling to the blood from the cuts there. "Cinder had Mercury cut her with a knife while Emerald held her down." Ruby said to Ozpin who was waiting patiently.

"Alright Ruby take Simone to the nurse. I will speak to Ms. Goodwitch. Do not leave Simone's side for now. I think she could use your help. Do not worry I will make sure we do everything we can." And with that Ozpin headed straight to Glynda's office.

* * *

As Ruby entered the nurses office with Simone. The nurse noticed the blood and immediately ushered them to the bed. Ruby sat down on the bed with Simone. "What happened? How long has she been bleeding?" The nurse asked. Simone looked to Ruby who nodded. Simone carefully rolled both her sleeve's back up. "Before you ask no she did not cut herself. And about 30 minutes." Ruby said. The nurse looked at them. "We should get her to a hospital." The nurse said heading for her phone when Glynda walked in. "I already called. Ozpin told me what you told him. Simone are you one hundred percent sure it was Mercury and Emerald? And are you sure they were told to do it by Cinder?" Glynda asked in her most serious tone. To which Simone stood up and stared Glynda in the eyes.

After a few moments Simone started to wobble losing her balance. Ruby was there to catch her though. Ruby tried to help Simone back to the bed but Simone stood back up and stared at Glynda again. "Alright I believe you. Nurse do what you can. An ambulance should be here shortly. Simone your family will meet you at the hospital." Glynda said before promptly leaving and storming down the halls.

The nurse bandaged Simone's cuts up to slow the bleeding while they wait. Luckily it was not a long wait. A blond guy came in. "Hello I am looking for the hurt girl?" He asked looking around. Simone had stopped moving as she watched him. The blonde EMT stepped toward her. Simone starts scooting back frantically. Ruby stops her before she falls off the other side. Ruby pulls her into a hug. "I am sorry for the inconvenience but she is mute. She also has a fear of blonde's. And men. And especially blonde men." Ruby said dead serious. "I see that could make things difficult." The man said. Ruby looked at Simone. Simone was basically clinging to her shaking a bit. "It is gonna be okay Simone. This man is here to help. Please go with him." Ruby said in a gentle voice. Simone stopped clinging and back up a little.

Simone then signed to Ruby. 'I wont go unless you can come with me. But he stays as far away as possible...' Ruby nods slowly. "She will come if I can come with her. But she want's you as far away as possible... Sorry." Ruby said looking at the man apologetically. "Fine she does not seem to bad luckily." The man then lead them to the ambulance. Simone clung to Ruby the entire ride.

* * *

Mercury was led out of class and into the hall way where Glynda was waiting. He instantly realized what was happening and silently cursed. "Turn out your pockets now." Glynda said staring him down. Mercury knew arguing was pointless so he pulled the knife out. "Just take the damn knife. I was only doing what Cinder told me. Also know that you may have just made things worse for poor little Simone. Cinder can be a real monster if she wants to be. Hell she keeps a book of dirt on people and ploys to blackmail them with it." Glynda watches him as the cop they have on site for any security issue's takes the knife. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Glynda asked. Mercury shrugged. "May as well take Cinder down with me. Here let me show you her book."

* * *

Simone was now sitting in a hospital bed with Ruby next to her. Simone's family had yet to arrive. "I am glad the cut's were not to bad." Ruby said. Simone nodded and signed. 'I... Have something I want to tell you. I think I like you. And I mean not in a friends kinda way.' Simone had started to blush and could not look at Ruby while she waited for a reply. Ruby was shocked. Ruby had no clue how to respond. _'How do I feel about Simone? Do I like her that way? That would explain how she makes me feel. Should I tell her I like her back?'_ Ruby thought as she continued to stare.

Simone was starting to regret bringing it up. 'Do you dislike me now?' Simone signed with shaky hands. Ruby made realized something in that moment. "I like you a lot as well. And I would love it if you go out to eat with me this weekend." Ruby said grabbing hold of Simone's right hand gently holding it. Simone starts to shed some tears. She then pull's Ruby into a hug. And that was when her family walked in. "I think we got the wrong room." Lilly said as she started to close the door. Louis stopped his mom from closing the door. "That is Simone. It has been a long time since I have seen her so alive. Or so close to someone." Louis said looking at his daughter who slowly turned and looked him in the eyes.

Louis stared back for a moment before smiling. "And that is the first time in just as long that she has looked at me. Truly looked at me." He said slowly walking forward. Simone would flinch each step which hurt but she would look back at him. And when he finally was next to her looking down at his daughter Louis started to cry a little. This was the closest he has felt to his daughter in three year's. That was when Simone carefully pulled him into a hug. Louis hugged her back making sure to be as gentle as he could.

Lilly and Paul walked up and watched with happy tears in there eyes. When Louis let go of his daughter and backed up Lilly and Paul stepped up. "We are so happy to see you feeling happy again." Lilly said started to cry. Simone pulled them both into a hug as well. "So who is this? A friend?" Louis asked looking to Ruby. Before Ruby could even come up with a response. Simone grabbed a note pad and wrote something on it. 'This is Ruby. We like each other. As more then friends. She is gonna take me out to eat this weekend. After that I hope we will know a bit more about what we are to each other. For now I don't really know.' Simone showed it to all three of her family.

"I see well that is strange. But for you I will accept it." Lily said. "So long as you are happy I don't mind in the slightest." Paul said. "I think I should talk with Ruby at least once before I say if it is okay for you two to go out on a date." Louis said in a fatherly manner. Simone smiled to her family. "So should I leave or stay?" Ruby asks watching the family in front of her. "Stay we can drop you off wherever when we sign Simone out. Now Simone how did you get hurt?" Lilly asked looking her grand daughter over. Lilly looked a bit dismayed at the bandages on Simone's arms.

"A group of students held her down and cut her arms..."Ruby said sadly looking at the bandages. Simone hugged her legs to her chest. "I see..." Louis said looking down. "Well we should get to signing her out. Come on Ruby lets leave Simone to get changed." Lilly said handing a bag of clean clothes to Simone. Ruby nodded and left with Simone's family.

* * *

"Yes I know exactly where your niece is. She is staying with your grandparents. Yes of course Andre Astroya. They wont have a clue you are coming." Cinder said hanging her phone up. Cinder was sitting in a alley looking at the hospital. "Poor little Simone. If only you had just done as you were told. Oh well my part in this is almost done." Cinder said before putting the helmet back on and starting her motorcycle back up. Cinder pulled onto the street following Simone's grandparents car.

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. But I get a bit obsessed with new projects. I am gonna be starting another side story. It is about a team of misfits at beacon. Anyways I hope to get the next chapter out quicker. This story is nearing completion I think. Also it got over 150 view's! Gosh all of you are such amazing people. I just love how amazing everyone has been for making this story so successful so fast. Thanks I really love how well this is going.**

 **Chapter 6 A New Voice**

Simone was cowering under the gaze of a man who looked a lot like her father. "How many times do I have to tell you to get rid of your friends? Or do you just like pissing me off?" Andre said to his niece before kicking her in the side. Simone was knocked away from him. Simone laid on the ground holding her side. "I am sorry uncle..." Simone cried out as he kicked her again. "Sorry is not good enough you little brat." He practically spat out. "Now come over here Silk!" Andre said to a taller girl with hair just like Simone's but longer and in a ponytail.

Silk slowly walked over. "Yes uncle?" She said avoiding looking at her sister. "You hit her. Now." He said ready to smack Silk for any defiance. Silk with tears in her eyes started to kick Simone. Simone just laid there trying not to be to loud as she whimpered. That would only anger her uncle more. Andre was downing the rest of his beer as he watched with a sickening smile. "That is enough Silk. Go on to your room you are free for the rest of the night." Andre said. Simone continued to whimper as she attempted to scoot away. Silk looked to her sister then to her uncle. She knew what that smile meant. And she did not want her sister to.

"Uncle Leave her Alone." Silk said each word as clearly and seriously as she could. Andre just started to glare at her. Then he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the wall. Andre then slammed Silk into the wall. "How dare you!" Andre yelled before tossing Silk to the ground. What came next was to horrible for Simone to comprehend at the time. But sadly she relived every second of that moment. Before waking up screaming silently. Simone was covered in sweat and felt exhausted.

Simone had nightmares about what her uncle would do every night. However this time it was a nightmare of the night Silk hung her self. Simone typically only relived that night when something really bad happen's. It had been a long time since she had that nightmare without something terrible happening. It had been a couple of days since Mercury cut her. The cuts on her arms were healing up nicely. Simone was happy to spend more time with Ruby and her friends. This was the happiest Simone had been since her uncle started hurting her when she was 8.

Shrugging it off Simone got out of bed and gathered up some clothe's. Simone was sure today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Simone was sitting with Ruby and there friends. "Hey Simone you seem a little off. Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked quietly. Simone signed back. 'I had a nightmare last night. Of the most unpleasant night of my life. But I am fine I have friends and I have you.' Simone smiled at Ruby. Ruby blushed a bit but smiled back. "aww Aint that adorable! The two youngest at the table seem to be having a moment!" Yang said in a teasing manner. Simone was starting to get used to Yang's antics. However Simone still had a hard time with Jaune. He was a blonde which made everything harder for Simone.

"Here is the last of the cookies. I will start mixing things up." Ruby said handing Simone a cookie. "We should all get together and hang out after school today." Blake said. "Oh that sounds like fun. Count me in." Yang said. "We would love to join you." Ren said cutting off Nora before she could speak. Nora just nodded smiling. "I would love to join you all." Pyrrha said. Jaune just nodded. Ruby looked to Simone who nodded. "Simone wants to come. So I guess we are all in. What do you have in mind Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake thought about it for a moment. "How about we go to one of our's houses and order pizza?" Blake suggested. Everyone gave thumbs up. "Who's house should we do it at?" Blake asked. Simone slowly raised her hand. Her living room was big and comfortable. "You sure Simone?" Ruby asked. Simone nodded. "Alright then! We all get to hang out at Simone's house!" Yang said excitedly. With plans made Simone pulled out her phone and sent her grandparents a text message giving them heads up about the plan.

"Oh you have a phone? Cool we should exchange number's." Ruby said pulling out her phone. Simone nods a bit and they enter there phone numbers into each other's phones. "Hey Simone we should each give you our phone number's that way we can keep in touch with you." Pyrrha said smiling. Simone nods and passes her phone around. Everyone sends a text to there phone through Simone's to get her number. "Hey Simone whatever happened to your fancy E-notepad?" Yang asked. Simone just looked down. "Cinder and her goons took it." Ruby said for Simone.

* * *

Simone sat in the back of her grandparents car with Ruby and Pyrrha. Yang and Blake were gonna take Yang's motorcycle. Ren, Nora and Jaune decided to get a ride from Jaune's parents. It was a short drive to Simone's house. When they arrived Lilly led them into the living room. Everyone was shocked at the huge TV they had and the nice couches and chairs. Simone took her boot's off and climbed into a large recliner. "Wow this is a nice place." Yang said as everyone nodded in agreement. Ruby walked over to Simone's recliner and scooted her to one side sitting down with her. Simone blushed as she was now basically cuddling with Ruby. "Aww look at them in the recliner." Yang said clearly to tease them.

"So what should we get on the pizza's?" Blake asked looking over the group. As everyone thought about it Lilly walked in. "Would anyone like some water or tea? Also we will pay for the pizza so order whatever." Lilly said looking the group over. "Oh its fine we can pool-" Blake was starting to say before getting cut off. "Nonsense we have more money then we ever use. Plus this is thanks for befriending Simone." Lilly's tone made it clear she was not gonna take no for an answer.

"Some tea would be lovely." Blake said as a couple of other's agreed and Jaune asked for water. Lilly nodded and went to brew up some tea. "Alright well how about a double pep?" Yang said getting a few nods. Simone snaps her finger and signs. 'I liked black olives and pep the last time I had it. That was a long time ago though.' Ruby nods."A black olive and pep. Apparently it has been awhile since Simone here had pizza." Everyone nodded and thought about the third pizza. "How about an anchovies, jalapeno, black olives?" Blake suggested.

Everyone stare's at black for a bit before Ruby speaks up. "We could get half of a pizza like that and the other half a Hawaiian." Everyone nods again. "Alright I think that is probably enough." Pyrrha says as everyone nods. Blake calls it in as Lilly brings out the tea and a glass of water. Simone quickly got the remote and rejoined Ruby. Simone turned the TV on and jumped to a bunch of channel's that just run movies nonstop. Simone then handed the controller off to Ruby. "There is an action movie on. Oh that one is a romance movie. This one is a mystery movie. Hey that one is Star Wars." Ruby said flipping through the movie channel's.

When the pizza arrived Lilly paid as Yang brought the pizza to the coffee table. They all dug in while Blake attempted successfully to convince Simone to try the anchovies. To which Simone did not regret she found the taste kinda enjoyable. A bit weird though. "Blake you finally found someone else who will eat anchovies on a pizza with you." Yang teased while eating a slice of double pep. "Oh shut it Yang." Blake said rolling her eyes. "So Simone why don't you have one of those electric voice thing's?" Yang asked.

Simone looked down thinking about it as she started fiddling with her choker. "Oh she has one she refuses to use it." Lilly said looking into the living room. Lilly walked over with a small box and handed it to Simone. Simone knew what was in the box. Lilly gave Simone a small smile and left the living room. "Whats in there?" Ruby asked as everyone watched Simone. Simone sighed and opened it pulling out her electrolarynx it was a strange thing. "I think it makes me sound weird." Simone said with the help of the device. This one was a brand new one still technically in development. But Simone's grandparents pulled some strings and got her it. Sadly she previously refused to use it really.

"Neat I thought they sounded more robotic though." Yang said. "Most do this is a model that will be available next year supposedly." Simone said shrugging. Simone placed it down and got back to eating. "Well I don't mind it." Ruby said hugging Simone carefully. The rest of the evening went pretty well Simone chatted a bit more. Simone got to know everyone a bit better.

* * *

Friday came around before they knew it. Simone was starting to get used to hanging out with friends. Simone even talked with Jaune twice. To which he seemed very happy. "So Ruby tomorrow for our date I made reservations at a nice restaurant. My grandparents and I will be by to pick you up at about 6 and they will drop us off. After that I was thinking maybe a movie would be nice." Simone said in her artificial voice. It was definitely convenient for communicating. "That sounds great Simone. How fancy do I need to dress though?" Ruby asked sounding nervous about the reservations thing. "It is fine you don't need to go out and buy any fancy clothes. Just wear something you are comfortable in." Simone said putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

* * *

Cinder started to grin as she listened to her phone. "I see that is perfect thank you for the tip." Cinder said hanging up. Cinder immediately made a new call. "Yes I know where she will be saturday. Yes it will just be her and her new girlfriend. I will text you the info. Yes of course." Cinder then texted the info as promised while grinning evilly. She was gonna be getting her revenge saturday.

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So This story is basically done I only have the Epilogue to write. No clue how long that will be. Anyways I love you all for getting my first story over 200 views so quickly. I love you all.**

 **Chapter 7 Should Have Stayed In**

Simone had finally settle on an outfit for her date. She had chosen to wear nice red blouse with black dress pants. She had on a black choker. Simone's hair was done up in a fancy low bun. She had on nice black shoes. When Simone was finally satisfied she headed down stairs and showed her outfit to her family. "You look wonderful Simone!" Lilly said hugging her. Louis looked like he might cry as he looked at his daughter all ready for a date. "Alright we should get going." Lilly said ushering Simone to the door handing her a purse with everything she needed. Phone voice box and money to pay for the meal. Plus extra just in case.

* * *

Ruby was staring into her closet still undecided. Simone had told her to dress comfortably. But they were going to a nice restaurant and it was there first date. Ruby had a dress but she was not the most comfortable in it. She also hated the heels that went with it. Eventually Ruby settled on wearing the red dress with her black boots. Satisfied she went and grabbed her purse. Yang helped applied a touch of makeup. She was careful not to apply to much. Just enough to pull it all together.

When the door bell went off Ruby rushed to the door opening it. Simone was there her mouth fell opened when she saw Ruby in the dress. Ruby started to blush looking Simone over smiling. Simone started to blush realizing she was staring. "You look great." Ruby said nervously. Simone's blush darkened as she pulled up her speech aid. "You are beautiful." Simone barely managed to say. They climbed into the car. In the backseat they chatted on there way to the restaurant.

* * *

When they arrived Ruby stared at the place they were gonna be eating. She had heard it was expensive but amazing. "How can you afford this place?" Ruby asked. Lilly laughed lightly before answering. "We may not act it but we are technically rich." Ruby stared shocked but then realized Simone tended to have nice gadget's and her clothes were all really nice looking. "I suppose that is not all that odd. Well thanks for the ride." Ruby said climbing out with Simone. "You take care of Simone!" Lilly shouted out the window at them.

Simone and Ruby headed in as Lilly drove away with her husband to eat somewhere else. As Ruby and Simone entered a waiter looked at them then smiled lightly. "How may I help you two young lady's?" He asked looking around to see if anyone was with them. "We have a reservation for two under the name Astroya." Simone said with her tool. The man stared for a moment then smiled. "Of course right this way." He said leading them to a seat off to the side of the room. The restaurant was very nicely decorated. There were people in all kinds of business wear and other fancy clothes. Simone and Ruby stood out a bit. But neither one complained. They were there together that was what they cared about.

"Alright here are the menu's. I will be back with some bread and water." The waiter said leaving the two to look over the menu. The restaurant served a lot of Italian food but they served some other things. Simone decided on the mezzelune ripiene. A seafood pasta. Ruby decided to get polpettine a meatball dish with tomato sauce. When the waiter came back he placed a basket of bread down and a glass of water for each. "Alright what would you like?" He asked with his smile on.

After they ordered he nodded and went to get it to the cooks. "So this is a fancy place." Ruby said smiling at Simone. "Yes it is and I hear it serves great food. My grandparents have eaten here. They liked it." Simone said looking the table over. It was a nice round table with a nice table cloth over it. Everything was immaculate. "So did Yang tease you all day?" Simone asked. Ruby shrugged. "Not as much as I would have thought. She helped me with the makeup." Ruby admitted taking a piece of bread and trying it. "This is good bread." Ruby said between bites. Simone giggled and grabbed a piece. It was pre sliced with an herb butter spread between the warm pieces. Simone quickly ate the piece.

After a bit of them chatting and eating some more bread. The waiter walked up with there food and placed it in front of them. He then offered various types of cheese. Ruby agreed to some parmesan. "If there is anything else you need only ask." He said turning to leave. "This looks amazing!" Ruby said slowly taking a fork and knife and cutting a bit to try it. Ruby grinned after the first bite already loving it. "Mm this is amazing." Ruby said digging in. Simone giggled as she set out on eating her own food.

* * *

A blonde man stepped out of his immaculate black car. Then he made his way up to the restaurant door. He only hesitated for a moment before entering. The man at the front looked him over before giving him a warm smile. The blonde was wearing a very nice black suit that was clearly tailored to him. "Hoe may I help you sir?" The guy asked as the blonde looked around. "I am Astroya. I am here to see my niece. In fact I can see her now." The man said pushing past into the main room of the restaurant.

"Sir I cant just let you in without a reservation or something!" The man said following after him. "Look I am Andre Astroya I don't care about your policy's." Andre said tossing some money at the guy. The man reluctantly took the money and headed back to the front. He couldn't shake the feeling the guy was trouble. So he asked one of the waiter's to keep an eye on him.

The man slowly approached the table with Ruby and Simone. Simone's back was to him though so only Ruby noticed the man. "That guy kinda looks like your dad. And he is heading this way. Do you know him Simone?" Ruby asked watching the guy. Simone froze for a moment before slowly turning to face the man. Simone immediately jumped up knocking her chair over. The sound it made drew everyone's attention. Andre frowned and kept his approach. "Is that any way to act in a fine restaurant Simone?" Andre asked staring at the girl.

"Though I suppose you don't much care. Considering how you and your sister ruined my life." The man said with venom in his voice. "Did you know my company is on the verge of going under because no one will do business with me?" Andre asked as he got ever closer to the frozen girl. "Leave her alone!" Ruby said glaring over the table standing up now. "Stay out of this you dyke!" Andre yelled. The man in the front was calling the police as Andre continued. "You are disgusting Simone. Falling in love with another girl. I bet you just couldn't forget that night before you and your sister ruined everything." Andre shouted getting angrier by the second.

"Well guess what? I am here to finish things. Say goodbye to your girlfriend Simone!" Andre said before pulling out a pistol and shooting Simone 3 times. Then the room erupted into chaos. People were running all over not sure what to do. Some people made calls to the police or an ambulance. Most just ran or otherwise stood there freaking out. Simone fell to the ground squirming as blood pooled around her. Ruby ran around the table and crouched down to Simone. "Come on Simone look at me!" Ruby shouted barely drawing the attention of the girl in her arms. "Someone help her! I don't know what to do!" Ruby screamed to the room. Andre laughed and pointed the gun at Ruby about to pull the trigger. And just as he did a waiter tackled him as another came in and kicked the gun away from the two on the ground.

Ruby looked herself over but saw no sign the bullet hit her. There waiter came over and tried to apply pressure to slow the bleeding from one of the gunshot wounds. Another waiter came over and started trying to help as well. "Come on miss you need to stay with us." One of them said. "Simone you have to stay with me!" Ruby said sobbing. The police rush in and quickly cuff Andre who was yelling and screaming like a mad man the entire time. A minute later EMT's came rushing in and straight to Simone.

They looked her over real quickly and moved her onto a stretcher. Simone had lost consciousness a little bit before they arrived. As they rushed her to the ambulance Ruby followed closely. They told her she needed to stay and that they would take care of her friend. Ruby sat there sobbing as the Police tried to ask her a few questions. Ruby barely managed to give them Simone's name and her own. Lilly and Paul arrived in a panic looking around they saw Ruby covered in a blanket but no Simone. "Where is Simone?" Lilly barely asked as a Police officer was about to stop her from getting closer.

Paul intercepted the officer. "Sir our granddaughter was in there. And that is her friend. We just want to know what is going on!" He said with as much authority he could muster. The cop slowly nodded and let them through. Lilly and Paul rushed over to Ruby who was no longer able to sob. "Ruby what happened? Where is Simone?" Lilly said looking at the girl. "Some man in a suit. He came in and... He shot her. She was loaded into an ambulance. I don't know." Ruby said before trailing off into an unintelligible tangent.

"Officer what hospital did they take the girl who was shot?" Paul asked staring the man down. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I am her grandfather." He stated and the man nodded and requested the info. Lilly was crying with Ruby as Paul handled talking with the police. After a bit he walked over to Lilly. "Andre was the one who came in. He shot Simone. Come on I will drive us to the hospital. They are calling Louis and Ruby's family and telling them which hospital to go to." Paul said leading the two to the car.

* * *

When they arrived they were told that Simone was in surgery. Lilly and Ruby sat down going between crying and just staring in disbelief. Paul acted strong and got them all coffee to give himself a bit of space to cry a bit before he came back and tried to act strong. It was not long before Paul and Ruby's father Taiyang showed up. Yang also came along worried about her sister and friend. "This is a disaster... I never thought he would go this far after he put so much money keeping things quiet last time. Not to mention he likely paid a lot rigging the trial." Louis said quietly to Paul. Both of them were just barely hiding how much pain they were in.

"Ruby you should come home and get cleaned up. Maybe sleep from the sounds of things it is gonna be a while." Tai said to Ruby. Yang helped Ruby up and led her out to the car. Ruby was to shocked to fight it. Lilly, Paul and Louis stayed. There was no news until late into the night. "Simone is out of surgery. You should be able to see her shortly. However there were some complications. One of the bullet's hit her spine. Most of it was removed. But we wont know the extent of the damage till she wakes up. And while she appears to be stable now she went into cardiac arrest several times during the surgery." The doctor explained before allowing them to go and see Simone.

They saw Simone paler then normal unconscious in the hospital bed. Lilly took a seat next to her as Louis and Paul stood with the doctor. He was telling them about what they could expect when Simone finally awoke. The possibility of her losing all motor function in her legs was pretty high.

* * *

Ruby had barely gotten any sleep or eaten anything. Her and Yang were in the back of there dads car on there way to the hospital. When they got there they ran into Louis and Paul getting coffee. They had clearly not slept. "Oh hey Ruby. She is not awake yet." Louis said sounding just plain exhausted in every way. "I will take you there." Louis said leading Ruby to Simone's room. Yang and Tai got coffee while they sat with Paul. "So how is she doing?" Tai asked making Paul look down. "She may be paralyzed from the waist down. We wont know for sure till she wakes up." Paul said before sipping the hot coffee. "That is rough." Tai said as Yang just thought about how unfair things must seem to Simone. All the pain she has gone through just to go through even more pain. Yang was not sure how Simone could handle what she had already gone through.

* * *

Ruby stepped into the room and started crying again as she rushed to Simone's side. There she sat for hours with Lilly. Occasionally they would talk about Simone. Sometimes they just sat in silence. That is until Lilly went to get some coffee. Ruby sat alone staring at Simone. Simone's eyes twitched a bit pulling Ruby's attention. For a moment Ruby started to think it was her imagination. Until Simone opened her eyes. Ruby stood up and looked around. "Your awake!" Ruby shouted pulling the attention of Paul who was outside about to head in. Paul hurried in seeing Ruby standing over Simone.

Simone tried to move but found her legs were not moving. Simone started to panic as she remembered what had happened. Ruby seeing the small girl start to panic grabbed her hands. "Hey it is okay. He was arrested. I am here. Paul is here. Lilly should be back soon with Louis. You are safe okay?" Ruby said twice the first time Simone did not seem to hear her. But after repeating Simone settled down a bit. She still looked distraught though. Paul had pressed the button to call a nurse.

One arrived pretty quickly and called in her doctor seeing she was awake. Her doctor came in and had Ruby and her family move back out of the way. "Hello Simone I am your doctor. Now do you have feeling in your legs?" The doctor asked poking her legs. Simone nodded. "Okay good now try to move your toes." The doctor asked removing the blanket from her feet. Simone winced as she tried to get her toes to move at all. After a few moments of trying one of her toes twitched. Simone managed to get it to move ever so slightly but it hurt a lot. "Alright that is good. But judging by your face it was painful. How bad on a scale from 1-10?" He asked watching Simone think about it. Simone held up 4 finger's. The doctor frowned. "I see that is a high number considering the amount of pain meds you are on right now." The doctor said looking at the chart and marking some things down.

"Well for now you just need to lay there and get better. I will send someone to check on you here in a bit." The doctor said taking Louis to talk in the hall. Ruby retook her seat next to Simone and grabbed her hands. "It will be okay Simone. They will do everything they can to help you I am sure. And I am here for you." Ruby said giving Simone her best smile. Simone just stared at her feet.

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 6** **Months later.**

Simone was hobbling into school with the help of a cane. Simone was told that it was a miracle she had gained this much use of her legs. Though it was very painful for Simone to walk she always insisted on walking as much as she could manage. She knew she would have to use a wheel chair by lunch but she was determined to keep what use of her legs she had. She put to much work into getting this much use out of them.

Ruby met up with Simone in the halls on her way to class. "Hey Simone. Lilly try to convince you to use a wheel chair all day again?" Ruby asked watching her girlfriend carefully. Ruby was always worried but she felt that Simone walking was at the very least good for Simone herself. Even if it was very painful with her medication. "Yup and again I told her I want to be able to at least get around a bit on my own. If I stop walking I will eventually struggle to do basic things on my own. Like get out of bed. Though stairs I cant really do very well." Simone said while stopped briefly to avoid accidentally falling like last time.

"Yeah I kinda get why she asks so often. I hate seeing you in pain. But I think you would feel a different kind of pain if you stopped. That is why I choose to encourage you." Ruby said giving Simone a smile as they entered there first class. The other students were still giving them weird looks. But luckily no one bullied Simone anymore. Cinder ended up mugging someone and getting arrested. Andre Astroya confessed all his crimes and ended up declared insane. He now resided in a asylum. Cardin and his friends were long gone from her mind.

And of course she had a bunch of great friends. This gave Simone all the strength she needed to get through everyday. And of course she had Ruby. They continued dating. Eventually they went back to that restaurant and had a lovely meal. They got the same waiter as last time. He was very happy things worked out. He even threw in a free dessert.

* * *

Simone had to let Ruby take her wheel chair out of her locker. It was getting hard to stand. Simone sat down and allowed Ruby to push her for a bit. "You know you don't have to push me right?" Simone asked as Ruby chuckled a bit. "Of course I know. I want to. We go over this every day. Just accept that this is something I want to do for you." Ruby said wheeling Simone into there last class before lunch. "Plus you made it longer today then usual. So I wont take no for an answer. Not like I ever do anyways but you get what I mean." Ruby said smiling down at Simone pouting in her chair.

Neither one had any interest in changing there daily routine for the time being. They were both happy and in the end that was all either cared about. The other's happiness. Simone had gotten over her fear of men and blondes for the most part. But she still had issue with strange blonde men. She also finally genuinely wanted to live. She had found she liked school work. Her and Ruby were the two smartest kids at school.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Simone wheeled up to the indoor table the group used when being outside was not very pleasant. "Hey Simone!" Yang said as everyone waved to Simone. "Where is my sister?" Yang asked looking around. "She is off getting her lunch box." Simone said. Ruby came up to the table shortly after that. "Hey sorry I am late." Ruby said sitting down next to Simone. "Hey Ruby." Simone said smiling. "Simone here is our lunch for this fine day." Ruby said pulling out sandwiches and some chips. Ruby then pulled out two muffins. Simone smiled and started on eating the sandwich that was for her. Lunch went by rather quickly with everyone having fun talking and eating. Simone even told a few jokes. Some of which got a few laughs.

* * *

Back home Simone was moved into the room Louis was in. Stairs were very hard on Simone so that had insisted. For Simone that meant a bigger room with no more need to climb stairs and essentially ladder's. Granted she couldn't get up the stairs to the attic room itself do to how steep they were. And so she now slept in a nice big bed in a nice big room. She would read the newspaper with her granddad in the morning and take lesson's in various things her grandmother had learned to do over the years. And she would hang out with her dad and watch TV and do other father daughter things. Simone's life had turned around for the better. Sure she could not walk for long each day. But Simone was happy for everything she was able to get. She still woke up with nightmares from time to time. But she was happy.

 **And They Lived Mostly Happily Ever After**


End file.
